


Heart

by orphan_account



Series: hapistance week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Hapistance Week (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Heart| HomeThe final battle is tougher than expected.
Relationships: Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle
Series: hapistance week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811734
Kudos: 6





	Heart

Constance stumbled back, casting one last Fimbulvetr, finishing off the soldier in front of her. The church's soldiers—followers of the beast formerly known as Rhea—were quite tough, but they would all fall eventually. The Empire had come too far to lose now, and Constance was confident that she could take on half of the soldiers herself, if need be.

"Phew... That was..." She took a break "...quite a struggle, though no task is truly challenging for one such as I, Constance von Nuvelle!"

"So... you're... fine?" Constance heard a voice from behind her, weak and strained. Sadly, she was accustomed to seeing allies fall... It was a gruesome war, albeit a necessary one, and countless lives had been lost on either side. Yet, if the person behind her were talking, as quiet as it was, they surely were still alive. So, prepared to see someone simply exhausted from the fight, Constance turned around.

"Yes, I'm—" Constance started, quickly being shocked silent.

A gruesome sight it was... The once shiny tip of a sword, now covered in blood and dented from wear, stuck out of a maiden's chest. Pink-red hair was strewn about, green clothes in tatters. A horse lay nearby on the ground, not looking too terribly injured. But the girl... Oh, dear... Why was this happening?—this wasn't happening. Couldn't be.

"H-Hapi?!" The mage rushed over to her lover, desperately searching for some method to help.

"Coco..." Hapi smiled weakly, pulling Constance closer.

"I—I need to pull out the sword before you bleed out—Goddess..." Constance frantically moved to try and pull it out, but Hapi's hand, grabbing her wrist loosely, stopped her.

"You'll just... make it worse. Coco, I'm barely holding myself together with my own magic. Soon, I'll... I'll..."

"I'll not allow it! Hapi—You... You simply cannot leave me!" Deciding against pulling out the sword (lest she also pull out Hapi's **heart** with it), Constance laid her darling Hapi down, leaning her gently against a partially destroyed wall.

"I didn't _want_ to, believe me. But... these things happen. We'll all die someday, so..."

"That day shall not be today! Please, don't make it today..." Constance began to break down, shaking as she held Hapi close. The light was fading from Hapi's eyes already. "Just—Just last week we had tea, and you... you promised me..."

"That I'd always be there for you?" Hapi coughed for a moment. "I'll do my best to... 'live' up to that, heh."

"My love... please..." Constance held her lover's hand, noticing it was cold. "Just—Just promise me you'll stay with me, somehow." She was beginning to sound nonsensical. She could no longer hear the sounds of the raging battle, of the Immaculate One roaring; The only thing worth fighting for was speaking softly, and it was the only thing Constance wanted to hear, ever.

"I... I can try." Hapi's eyes began to close, fluttering a few times, before not opening again. Her pulse was slowing significantly, and Constance wondered if her **heart** was stopping. "Just remember... Coco?"

"Wh-what is it, Hapi?"

"I love you..."

"I love you, Hapi... With all of my **heart**. Please, no. No!"

Constance leaned in to listen, yet her worse fear was confirmed. The gentle beat of Hapi's **heart**... _Bum... Bum.......... Bum_. And no more.

"To lose you so young... We had so much more to do, my love! I—I..." Constance sniffed back her tears. It... It wouldn't do to clog her vision on a battlefield. And Hapi... deserved better. If she'd died so unfairly, she need to be mourned in a more noble place.

So with a heavy **heart** , Constance rose, readying her next spell. Those fools would pay for this. The church truly was just as terrible as Hapi had claimed. Oh, Hapi... 

The war would be won, damnit, she couldn't lose after what she'd had to give.

**Author's Note:**

> heart can mean whatever I want it to >:(


End file.
